I'm More Than Just Fast
by Just4FunFiction
Summary: When something goes wrong during a mission, Fuli has to prove that she wasn't just a part of the Guard because of her speed.
1. Ch 1- A New Mission

Another typical day had begun in the Pride Lands- the sun was up, the sky was clear, the air was cool, nothing out of the ordinary. Just the way Simba liked it.

'Ah, this is perfect,' Simba thought as he took in a deep breath, 'nice and quiet.'

"Sire!" he heard his major-domo call out to him, causing him to sigh.

'Or so it was, at least.' He looked over to his side, and saw the blue hornbill land on a nearby rock, before bowing to his leader. "Good morning, Zazu. I take it you are here with the morning report?"

"Actually, Sire, I am here on urgent demand," he replied, peaking the king's interest. "There has been a rockslide in the gorge near the Outlands, and there is a small group of wildebeest trapped on one side, blocking them from returning to their herd." He waited for a response, but didn't hear one. He looked at Simba, and saw that he was looking down at the ground, noticeably glum. "Are you alright, Simba?"

"Hmm? Oh, erm, yes. I'll be sure to have the Lion Guard check it out."

"Are you sure you're alright, sire? You seem quite, well, quiet."

"Yes, Zazu. Is that everything?" Zazu nodded. "Then I would like you to handle the morning patrol in the Lion Guard's absence. I will ask Kiara to join you."

"Understood, sire."

Simba headed into the cave, where Kiara and Kion were talking to each other. He couldn't make out what, but they seemed to be getting along. He couldn't help but smile- there was something oddly innocent about it.

"Good morning, you two!" he said to them upon approaching them. They looked up at him and smiled.

"Good morning, dad!" they both replied.

"You two seem to be getting along."

"We were just talking," Kion replied, albeit a bit sharply.

"Yeah, dad, Kion was just telling me about-" she stopped when Kion cleared his throat. "Anyway," she rolled her eyes at Kion, "you look like you want us for something. Is something the matter?"

"Nothing is wrong, per se. However, today, you will both be doing things a little differently."

"Is this going to affect my patrol with the Guard?"

"Actually, you and the Guard won't be patrolling today, or at least for this morning. Kiara will lead a patrol with her friends, and Zazu will accompany them. You and the Guard have a special mission today, and I will explain what it is when we head to see the Guard. Is that understood?"

"Yes, daddy," Kiara responded, before heading out for her patrol.

"Okay, dad. Should we head to see them now?"

"I suppose there is no point in holding it off."

Simba led his son out of Pride Rock and towards the cave that the Lion Guard used as a meeting point. Along the way, Kion would occasionally glance at his father and notice that he seemed worried about something. Was it to do with the mission that he was going to go on soon? He tried asking what was up, but Simba never replied, so Kion decided to leave it be until he reached the hideout.

Once they reached it, they saw that all the other members of the Guard- Fuli the cheetah, Ono the egret, Beshte the hippo and Bunga the honey badger- were already waiting for them. Or for Kion, at least. When they saw the two lions enter, they bowed to the king.

"About time you showed up, Kion!" Bunga told his leader, throwing his arms up. "Come on, we're going to be behind schedule with the patrol!"

"Slow down, Bunga," Simba told his 'adoptive brother', "I have asked Kiara to lead the patrol today, while all of you take care of something else."

"What's the kerbubble, Simba?" Beshte asked.

"There has been a rockslide in a gorge near the Outlands. A group of wildebeest have been separated from their herd by the fallen rocks. I need you to clear the gorge and ensure that the wildebeest reach their herd safely."

"That's it? That doesn't sound too bad!" Ono pointed out.

"I wish it was that simple, Ono. Unfortunately, this is very near hyena territory, and the Outlanders' territory too. Not to mention, the walls for the gorge have been worn down over the years, so another rockslide could occur at any moment, which, if it doesn't fall on the wildebeest, could cause a stampede."

"Dad, we've dealt with wildebeest before. We can take care of this."

"Kion, you know I have all the faith in the world in you and the Guard, but this gorge is incredibly dangerous. I would join you, but I don't feel comfortable there."

"Sir?" Fuli asked, "Forgive me, but is there something you aren't telling us?"

All eyes were on Simba now, as he sighed and looked at his paws. "Have I ever told you about what became of my father, Mufasa?" He took the silence to mean 'no'. "I see. Well, his brother, Scar, was jealous of his power and wanted it for himself, but that wouldn't be possible as long as both Mufasa and I were alive. So, in an attempt to kill us both, he led me to the gorge, and used the hyenas to create a wildebeest stampede. I was trapped in it, but my father saved me. However, when he tried to get to safety, Scar dropped him into the stampede, killing him. I felt it was my fault, so I fled the Pride Lands, and Scar took over, running the Pride Lands into the ground. It wasn't until I returned and retook the throne that the Pride Lands were restored. I lost my father there; I don't want to lose my son, or any of you, as well."

"Don't worry, dad," Kion gave him a reassuring smile. "We always look out for each other; we'll be okay."

"I know you will, Kion. I just want you to be careful." He sighed, again, before smiling. "Alright. I will let you get on with it."

"Alright, guys! Till the Pride Lands end!"

"LION GUARD DEFENDS!"

With that, they left, leaving Simba behind, watching as they left.

'Please, great kings, watch over my son and his friends. Don't let what happened to my father happen to any of them.'


	2. Ch 2- New Territory, Persisting Problem

"Tell me again why we're doing this stupid patrol?!" Zuri complained, despite having been walking with Kiara, Tiifu and Zazu for just a few minutes.

"Because, Zuri, Kion and the Guard had to go on a mission for my dad, so we're filling in for them on the morning patrol," Kiara responded, rolling her eyes.

"Aw, come on, Zuri!" Tiifu said chirpily. "When was the last time we did anything this exciting?"

"Yesterday."

"All we did was lie around and sharpen our claws."

"Exactly! I'd rather do that again than this!"

The two began to bicker, causing Kiara to huff in irritation. She walked a little faster to catch up to Zazu.

"Did dad tell you how long they would be on this mission?" she asked the Hornbill.

"I'm afraid not, princess Kiara," he replied, "truth be told, I doubt he knew. He seemed a little bit concerned by the news when I told him."

'That sounds odd,' she thought, before asking him, "why is that?"

"Once again, I can't say that I know."

'Hmm.'

* * *

Whilst this was happening, Kion had just led the Lion Guard to the gorge. None of them had ever been to this particular part of the Pride Lands, so before they advanced into it, they took a moment to observe the surroundings- the gorge itself was vast and wide, very empty except for the noticeable rockfall. He looked at the other side of the gorge and noticed that he could make out where the Outlands were, which was not far away, as any signs of plant life seemed to stop after a certain point.

"It seems to be clear," he told the group, before turning his attention to the site of the rockfall. "Ono, fly on ahead and see how bad the rockfall is. See if anyone is trapped within and how many there are trapped on the other side."

"Right away, Kion!" he replied, before flying off.

While waiting for Ono to return, Fuli noticed that Kion seemed a bit distracted. She frowned at this, as his face showed a mixture of concern and mild confusion. She decided to check on him, so she sat next to him.

"Hey," she told him, getting him to turn his head and meet her gaze, "you alright? You seem distracted."

"I'm a little concerned," he told her, before looking into the gorge, "when dad told us about what happened, it sounded like he thought something would happen, like what happened to grandfather. Is that silly?"

"Of course not, Kion. You're just showing concern, because you don't want anyone to get hurt. That's why you're the leader- you care about people."

"Thanks, Fuli." He smiled at her, and she couldn't help but smile back. "You always seem to know what to say to make me feel better."

She giggled. "I know."

It was just a few seconds later that Ono returned. "Alright, I checked out the rockfall. No one is caught underneath the rocks, and there are seven wildebeest caught on the other side, including a child. However," Kion tensed up at that word, "I took a look at the top of the wall and noticed that Simba was right- another rockfall could occur if there are any tremors or stampedes."

'Damn. I can't use the roar then.' "Okay. Thanks, Ono," Kion replied, taking a moment to think before he continued. "First thing's first, we need to get down there and try to clear the rocks that have fallen. Ono, while we do that, see if there is a way around in case we can't clear them."

"You got it, Kion!"

So, Kion led the others into the gorge while Ono looked for any other routes the wildebeest could take. When they got there, they saw that the rocks had caused a huge pile to form, and moving any from the bottom would cause the whole thing to topple, either on them or the wildebeest. On the other side, they could hear that the wildebeest were panicked by what had happened.

"It looks to be pretty tight, Kion," Besthe told him, "it would be hard to move any of the bottom rocks, and I can't reach the higher ones."

"That's true." He turned to Fuli. "Fuli. Do you think you can climb over without causing the rocks to fall? We need to calm the wildebeest down and get them to move back."

"I'm on it!" She quickly, but carefully, climbed over to the other side, where the wildebeest were running in circles of each other. "Hey." They didn't listen. "Hey!" Nothing again. "HEY!" That time, they stopped. "I know that this scared you, but we're here to help. We need you to get clear so we can move the rocks and form a path, so you can get through." They did as she said and put more than enough distance between them and the rockfall. "Thank you! We'll be done soon enough, and you'll be able to head back."

She quickly climbed back over and got to the ground, giving a little curtsy to show it was done.

"Nice work, Fuli!" Bunga commended the cheetah, before clambering up the fallen rocks.

"Yeah, Fuli, you did a great job there. Thanks," Kion told her.

"No problem," she replied, before feeling her cheeks flush a bit. She went wide eyed, then quickly turned around. 'Stop it, stop it, stop it!' she thought to herself. 'Why does he have to be such a charmer?'

"Fuli? You alright?" Beshte asked, before she quickly turned around and nodded.

"Alright, Bunga!" Kion called out, whilst he, Fuli and Beshte backed up. "You can start to knock the rocks down, but do it carefully!"

"Relax, Kion! I got this." The honey badger cracked his knuckles, before pushing the rocks off the pile. One by one, they fell, making the pile shorter. As it reached about half its original height, Bunga took a moment to look at his friends. "It should be small enough for you guys to start moving some now- don't make me do this myself!"

They all rolled their eyes at him, but they got to work. While Kion and Fuli helped to shorten the pile, Beshte began to move them to either side, clearing a path. It didn't take long for the pile to be cleared.

"Alright! That should do it!" Kion said proudly.

"Poa!" Beshte cheered, his ears wiggling happily.

Kion then walked up to the leader of the wildebeest. "Okay, you should be able to get through now."

"Oh, thank you, Kion!" the leader, an elderly female, told him. "You've been such a big help."

"No problem, but we'd like to help more and make sure you get back okay, in case any more rocks fall."

"It's not the rocks you should be worried about!" they heard the voice that they loathed call down to them. Looking up at the top of the gorge, they saw Janja and his hyena cronies. "But thanks, Kion. Now our lunch is just waiting for us!"


	3. Ch 3- Bad, to Worse, to Oh no!

Simba sat on Pride Rock, looking out over the Pride Lands, though his mind was not on his surroundings. He was instead concerned with the safety of his son and his friends. He had not stopped worrying since he had sent them on the mission.

'I had hoped they would be back already,' he told himself, his brow furrowing, before he shook his head wildly. 'Stop it, Simba! They'll be back before you know it, safe and sound. They have to be.' He sighed, looking down at his feet. 'Please let them be okay.'

"We're back, dad!" he heard Kiara call to him as she, her friends and Zazu came up towards him. Simba turned around, giving them a weak smile.

"How was the patrol?" he asked, but with little emotion.

"Everything was fine, sire," Zazu reported, "no quarrels to settle and no signs of hyenas."

"That's good to hear." His thoughts, however, contradicted this. 'Is that because they've all gone after Kion?'

"Excuse me, king Simba?" he heard Zuri ask. "We won't have to do that again, will we?"

"Zuri!" Tiifu hissed, before smiling at Simba. "She doesn't mean that, she-"

"It's fine, Zuri. The Guard should return soon, so you can relax for the rest of the day."

Zuri quickly bowed before leaving, with Tiifu and Kiara following shortly after. Zazu flew onto Simba's shoulder.

"I did come across Ono whilst on patrol," he explained, Simba turning his head in response, "he told me he was looking for an alternative route for the wildebeest, and that Kion had the situation under control."

Simba let out a relieved sigh, before looking outwards again. "I hope he does."

* * *

Back at the Gorge, about ten hyenas had now surrounded the Lion Guard and the wildebeest, with more ready to jump in and attack as well. They were laughing wildly, while Kion and Janja had eyes locked on each other.

"You know you can't win, Janja!" Kion growled. "As long as we defend the circle of life, we will beat those who seek to threaten it!"

"What I know is that you can't use your roar," Janja taunted, bearing his fangs, "or you'll bring the rocks down on top of ya! Without that roar, you've lost!"

"Why do you keep coming after us?" Fuli asked. "You will never win. We're smarter, faster, stronger!"

"You just don't get it! The old king kicked the hyenas out because of the actions of one, and when Scar promised to let us in, they helped him, only to be treated even worse. And what did Simba do when they stopped Scar? He kicked us even further out!"

"You ruined the Pride Lands!" Beshte argued. "You drained the water supply, depleted the food supply and drove many people out of their home! It took a good year to repair the damage you caused!"

"But even still the lions threaten us! Any food that is left in the Outlands, the lions take it from us!"

"Those aren't Pride Landers, they are Outlanders!" Kion reminded him.

"Well, it doesn't matter. I'm gonna make sure we deal with you for good."

"Don't count on it!"

With that, Janja's cronies began to attack. Kion quickly pinned one to the ground, before kicking it away. One tried to sink its teeth into a wildebeest, but Bunga jumped on its head, sending it into the ground. When two more tried to sneak up on the honey badger, Beshte slammed them into the wall. They quickly got up and jumped into the hippo, but he quickly shook them off. He looked over at the wildebeest, who were shaking in fear.

"You guys should get out of here!" he told them. "Head back where you were before and we'll come get you when it's safe!" They quickly heeded his warning. He then turned to see three more coming for him. "Twende kiboko!" He charged at them, sending them flying.

At the same time, Fuli saw two charging towards her- one from the front, one from behind. Smirking, she jumped on the one in front and sent it behind her, colliding head first with the other hyena. She then saw another heading after Kion, but quickly pounced on it. Kion turned around and saw this, then smiled at her.

"Thanks, Fuli!" She blushed at this, but played it cool.

At the top of the gorge, the next group of hyenas were about to jump down, but Janja signalled for them not to.

"It's over, Janja!" Kion shouted at his foe. "Take the hyenas and leave!"

"Why, when the show is just starting? I'm gonna do what my mom Shenzi couldn't, and make sure that you don't leave here ever!"

Kion was about to ask, but he heard Ono call his name. The egret flew towards the rest of the Guard, a panicked look in his eye.

"Kion, we need to get out of here! The hyenas, they-"

"Ono, relax!" Bunga told his friend, stood on the back of one of the hyena they had beaten. "We beat the hyenas!"

"No, you don't understand! They've started a stampede, the other wildebeest are headed this way right now!"

Kion's eyes went wide. It was then they started to hear and feel the tremors, which grew louder and stronger. Looking down the gorge, they could see a huge stampede of at least a hundred wildebeest, headed right for them. Looking up, they saw Janja and the hyena, laughing maniacally at them.

"It's a setup!" Kion shouted.

"We have to get out of here!" Fuli told them.

"But it's too fast for some of us!" Beshte told her, panicked. "Besides, the hyenas in the gorge will get caught in it."

"They've made their bed, they can lie in it!"

"Fuli!" Kion snapped at her. "The Lion Guard serves to protect the circle of life, no matter what and no matter who! We can't leave them here." She tried to argue, but realised that she couldn't.

"You're right. Of course you are. But what do we do?"

Kion looked around for a second, before facing the approaching stampede. "Get behind me!"

"Kion, the roar could bring down another rockfall!" Ono reminded him.

"It's a risk I have to take."

They all reluctantly nodded, getting behind him. Kion took a deep breath. Tensing his muscles and digging his claws into the ground, he unleashed the Roar of the Elders, slowing the stampede to a halt. The wildebeest then ran back to their roaming grounds. Looking around, Kion noticed a couple of rocks were shaking, and things seemed safe, so he smiled. He didn't smile for long, though, as one pile of rocks was about to fall. Looking down from it, he saw that Fuli was directly below it. Panicking, he knew there was only one option.

"FULI!" he yelled, racing towards the cheetah.

She looked at him as he said this, then looked up and gasped as she saw the incoming rockfall. Before she could react, she felt something knock into her, sending her flying out of the way as the rocks fell to the ground. Slowly, she got to her feet.

"Phew! That was close! Thanks, Ki-"

Her eyes went wide as she realised what that meant. Turning around, she looked at the pile of rocks that had fallen, and noticed Kion's tail sticking out from it. Everyone gasped in shock, while Fuli felt tears begin to flow from her eyes.

"KION!"


	4. Ch 4- Doing What You Think Is Right

"No!" she screamed, running over to the rock pile. She quickly began to clear it, sending rocks flying left and right. "Help me, quickly!" She continued for a moment, then turned and saw that they were all looking uncertain. Bunga was scratching behind his ear, Ono was looking at his feet and Beshte had his ears folded. "What are you doing?! We have to help him!"

"Fuli…" Ono was struggling to find the words. "I don't think that… that he would…"

"Don't you DARE say what I think you're about to say." She narrowed her eyes at the egret. "If it was anyone else under there, Kion would be doing what I'm doing right now. Even if it was hopeless, he'd keep going until he was certain. So if you really are his friends- or mine, for that matter- then help me get him out!"

She returned to digging Kion out. One by one, the rest of the Guard started to help her, moving rock after rock. They quickly got the majority of rocks off of the young lion's body, and were able to lift him out, settling him down on the ground. His body was still, and his head was bleeding from above his right eye.

"Fuli," Beshte said slowly, "I think he might be-"

"Stop," she snapped, "give me a second." She carefully lowered her ear against his chest and could feel his slow intakes and outtakes of breath. "He's still breathing, so he is alive."

"What a shame!" they heard Janja taunt from the top of the gorge. "Looks like that kid still has some fight left! Boys, let's finish the job!"

"YOU STAY THE HELL AWAY FROM HIM!" she yelled at the top of her lungs, before unleashing a ferocious growl that echoed throughout the Pride Lands. "You come ANYWHERE near him, I will tear you apart!"

Janja waited for a moment, before turning around. "Let's go, boys," he ordered, "he ain't gonna be feeling too good if he wakes up anyway."

With that, they headed back to the Outlands. Fuli kept staring at where he had been, her gaze not lessening, ensuring he did not return.

"Fuli?" Bunga asked, tapping her on the shoulder, but to no avail. "Fuli, it's okay. He's gone, they won't hurt him now."

She huffed, giving an angry groan. "It's not okay, Bunga." Her voice was low and you could sense the pain behind it. "It's my fault that this happened. The one time I'm too slow and this happens."

"Don't say that! If it's anyone's fault, it's Janja's. He led us here by causing the rockfall, and it was his sleazy cronies that caused the stampede. He forced Kion to use the Roar. This is not on you."

"If you say so, Bunga."

"Not to interrupt," Ono stepped in, "but if Kion IS going to live, we need to get Rafiki, and we need a plan to do so."

Fuli, thought about it for a moment, comparing the different options that came to mind, before settling on a plan. "Alright. Ono, fly on ahead to Rafiki- tell him what happened, do whatever you can to help." She then turned to Bunga. "Bunga, make sure the wildebeest herd know it's safe to pass through again, then find Simba and take him to Rafiki." She turned to face Beshte. "Beshte, you make sure that nothing falls on us while I carry Kion to Rafiki."

"Wait, why are you carrying Kion?" Ono asked. "Surely, Beshte should carry him- after all, he's the strongest."

"If Beshte carries him, I might not be able to watch their backs if any more rocks fall. It's better if he watches my back. Any more problems?" No one responded. "Alright. Let's do this."

Ono and Bunga nodded, heading their own ways. Fuli carefully eased Kion onto her back. He was by no means heavy, but she could definitely feel his weight on top of her as she began to carry him through the gorge.

* * *

Back in the Pride Lands, Rafiki was working on the mural in his baobab tree. While he was adding the newest image, the mandrill felt an uncomfortable chill in the air.

"Mufasa? Is that you?" he called out, before lifting his finger to check the wind. "Hmm… something is amiss here."

"Rafiki!" he heard Ono call, the egret headed straight for him. "Rafiki, it's an emergency!"

"What is de matter, Ono? Can't you see I am busy!"

"It's Kion! He got trapped in a rockfall!"

"That IS serious!" He put down his paints. "You must tell me exactly what happened." Ono quickly explained the situation and what Fuli's plan entailed. "I see. If that is de case, we had better begin de preparations! I will begin to work on something to numb de pain, but I do not have any of de right vines to bandage de wound, so you will have to get some!"

"Where can I find them?"

"There used to be a tree that had some near Pride Rock, but I think it has run out. If there are none left, there will be plenty at Hakuna Matata Falls. As long as that warthog hasn't farted on dem all, that is."

"I'm on it!" He quickly took off, while Rafiki began to get to work.

* * *

It didn't take long for Fuli and Beshte to exit the gorge. Fuli was starting to tire, and Beshte could tell.

"Fuli, we're out of the gorge, so I can take over carrying him if you want," he offered the tiring cheetah.

"It's fine, Beshte," she replied, "Rafiki's tree isn't far off. Besides, it's better if you watch my back, in case those mangy hyenas come after us."

"Fuli, they aren't going to follow us. Besides, you look tired. Maybe I should-"

"I told you it's fine! Now, let's keep going."

Her response had come as a surprise to him- he was chosen for the Lion Guard because he was the strongest there was, so why didn't she want him to carry Kion?

"Fuli? I-if something's wrong, you know you can tell me!"

"Really, I'm fine. At the moment, I just want to get Kion to Rafiki."

Beshte sighed, his ears folding back down as he replied. "Alright."


	5. Ch 5- The Nervous Wait Begins

Simba had been sat in the same spot for nearly an hour since Kiara had returned from the patrol. To say that he was now worried would be an understatement- he had a troublesome feeling in the pit of his stomach that said something was wrong.

'They can't have taken this long,' he thought, his worries working him up, 'surely they would be back by now!'

He was thinking about going to look for them, prepared to head down to the gorge if necessary, but he spotted Ono headed to a tree near his position. This gave him a brief moment a relief, as no sooner had Ono reached the tree, he headed back in the other direction.

"Ono!" Simba called out, despite the fact he was too far away to be heard. "Where are you going?" The egret was soon out of sight, which made Simba's worries return tenfold.

'Something must have happened! He was in a hurry, so whatever happened, it was serious! Is one of them hurt? Or trapped? Or kidnapped? I should go, they might be-'

"Simba!" he heard Bunga call, the honey badger clambering up Pride Rock. Simba turned and hoped to see the rest of the Guard, but no such luck. "You gotta come quickly!"

"What's going on, Bunga? And where's Kion?"

"He's hurt, Simba! He got hit by a rock, and he's out cold! The others should've got him to Rafiki by now."

The feeling in Simba's stomach grew stronger, his eyes widened, he felt a lump form in his stomach. His biggest fear had come true, and it hit him harder than he could possibly imagine.

'No… no! I shouldn't have sent them there! Or, I should have gone with them!'

"Uh, Simba?" Bunga asked, seeing Simba was stuck in his train of thought. "Hellooooooo!" He waved his paw in front of the king's face, which got his attention. "We should get going, Simba."

"Yes, of course. My apologies." He cleared his throat. "Go on, I know the way, I just need to get Nala and Kiara."

"Alright, Simba!"

Bunga then rushed down Pride Rock, leaving Simba at the top.

"Nala!" he called into the cave. A moment later, the cream coloured lioness emerged from the cave. Her blue eyes instantly formed a frown, sensing his worry. "We have to go! Where's Kiara?"

"She's at the watering hole with her friends," she told him, nervous. "What's going on?"

"Kion got hurt in his mission, he's unconscious. Rafiki is looking at him right now."

She gasped, her heart sinking. "Oh no! You head straight there, I'll get Kiara!"

"Okay." He nuzzled his mate, before heading off to see how his son was doing.

* * *

Not far from Rafiki's tree, Fuli was still carrying Kion with Beshte next to her. Her legs were about ready to give out beneath her, but still she persevered. Beshte had suggested numerous times that he should carry him, but she flat out refused each time.

"Fuli," he said, deciding to try one last time, "let me take Kion the rest of the way. You're about to pass out, and we don't want to have to take care of you both!"

"Beshte, it's- it's fine!" she snapped, even though her need to catch breath during that sentence contradicted her words. "The tree is- right- up- there!"

"Fuli, you're going to overdo it again! Don't you remember, when you nearly passed out and the vultures attacked? Kion was worried sick about you then, and he would be now too."

She stopped for a second, her tired voice giving a low growl. "Don't you dare try and guilt trip me!"

"I'm just looking out for you, Fuli! I'm your friend, remember? I don't want you to push yourself too hard- none of us do!"

"I told you- I'm fine, so- drop it."

They walked the rest of the way in silence. It didn't take long to reach Rafiki. Bunga and Ono were already there. When they entered, Rafiki looked over at the knocked out lion on the cheetah's back.

"Thank you, Fuli," he told her, taking Kion from her back, "I will do what I can now."

He took Kion into the other room, and began to work. While he did that, Fuli sat in the entrance, staring outwards. Beshte saw this and walked over to the others.

"Guys, I'm worried about Fuli," he told them in a hushed voice. "I think she was pushing herself too hard to get Kion here."

"Wait. She carried him the whole way?" Ono asked, surprised when Beshte nodded. "Wow! I didn't think she'd manage it!"

"Yeah, and whenever I asked if she wanted me to take over, she'd refuse- sometimes harshly at that!"

"That's just her pride, Big B!" Bunga suggested. "It doesn't mean anything, relax!"

"Maybe. But why was she so determined to carry him the whole way?"

This was the question that none of them could fully answer. They took a moment to look at Fuli- they had all come to know of Fuli as a fairly solitary animal- sure, she hung out with them a fair amount, but when she wasn't with them, she apparently spent most of that time alone. It was possible that it was just because it was her friend, but that didn't feel like the right answer.

"Do you think she's feeling guilty?" Beshte suggested.

"Guilty? About what?" Bunga asked.

"Well, Kion DID get hurt after pushing her out of the way," Ono pointed out.

"But it wasn't her fault!"

"I know, Little B, but I don't think that she agrees."

Bunga would have argued further, but Simba had just entered, with Nala and Kiara arriving not long after.

"We're here," Simba spoke first, "where are Rafiki and Kion?" As if on cue, the mandrill hobbled out with his staff. Simba walked up to him. "How is he, Rafiki?"

"I have applied something to disinfect de wound, and covered it with de vines Ono brought me. He is still out cold for now, though, so he won't be able to take de painkillers until he awakes. His head is rather warm, but that could pass with time. If not, it could be something more serious."

"Thank you so much, Rafiki!" Nala praised him, receiving a hug. "Do you know how long he will be out?"

"I am afraid I cannot tell. All we can do is wait."

"I see," Simba sighed, "well, my family and I plan to wait here." He turned to Ono, Beshte and Bunga. "Will you be staying?"

"I'm gonna go and tell Timon and Pumbaa how Kion's doing," Bunga replied.

"Me and Ono are staying, for a while, at least" Beshte answered. "Are you staying, Fuli?"

They all turned to the cheetah. She didn't turn around- she just gave a weak nod and kept staring outside of the tree.

"Alright, then. Let's just wait and hope for the best."


	6. Ch 6- Oh, Fuli

An hour had passed since Rafiki had first seen to Kion. Bunga had headed back to Timon and Pumbaa, and Kiara, after getting her parents' permission, returned to the Watering Hole to let her friends know what was happening. Everyone else was waiting nervously, no one wanting to talk simply out of not knowing what to say. Because, what do you say in a situation like this? It would be inappropriate to try and make light of what had happened, but no one wanted to get even more depressed.

Except, maybe, Fuli.

Beshte had noticed that his friend had been quiet the whole time. She was in no way chatty like Bunga was, but her silence had concerned him. It was an emotionless silence, as if her soul had left her body. She had remained in the same position she had been in since she had brought Kion here, and given that she was the fastest, that truly was strange. He knew that what had happened was plaguing her mind; he just didn't know how to address it.

He looked over at Nala and saw that she was getting up- maybe for a walk, or to go get a drink- and he thought, 'maybe she'll have some insight.' He decided to ask her.

"Excuse me, Nala?" he asked. She gave him a small smile.

"Yes, Beshte?" she asked back. "Is something troubling you?"

"It's Fuli. She's been so quiet since she got here, I think what happened has really gotten to her. I tried to ask if something was wrong earlier, but she just shunned me, and now I don't know how to get through to her. The only one who was ever any good at that was Kion."

"Ah, I see. To be honest, I noticed this as well. Don't worry, I'll try and speak to her." She walked up to Fuli and gave her a smile, but the cheetah would not turn her head to the queen. "Is something the matter, Fuli?"

"I'm fine, Nala," she practically whispered back.

"You haven't moved an inch, and you're really quiet. Have you eaten at all?"

"Not since this morning, but I don't tend to eat again until a few hours after now, anyway."

"Hmm," Nala knew that she was getting nowhere, "alright, dear. Just know I am here if you want to talk about anything."

"Okay."

Nala frowned at the cheetah- Fuli had been friends with Kion for a few years now, but Nala had never seen her so down. She looked at Beshte as she walked back over to him. The hippo looked at her, hopeful, but his head dropped when she sadly shook her head.

"I'm sorry, Beshte," she told him with a sigh, "I don't know. I think it might just be the shock of everything. Just give her time, she'll come around."

"I hope so," he responded, "but thanks for trying, though."

It was just then that Ono joined in on the conversation. "Sorry to intrude, but I really think she's feeling guilty about what happened."

"Guilty?" Nala tilted her head, a mixture of confusion and intrigue in her mind. "Why would she feel guilty? This was because of the hyenas, wasn't it?"

"Well, it's probably because-" Beshte cleared his throat, shaking his head at the egret. "Beshte, they need to know what happened, Kion is their son."

"Know what, exactly?" Simba asked. Ono looked at Beshte, who sighed and nodded. Ono then described what had transpired down at the gorge, starting with how they cleared the rockfall, then the confrontation with Janja and the hyenas, and then the stampede and subsequent rockfall that had caused the accident. "I see. I can understand what she is feeling- it was what I felt when Scar killed my father and I fled out of guilt."

"You don't think she's going to leave, do you?" Beshte asked, the idea worrying him.

"Of course not, Beshte. But she will need to deal with this, and at the moment, that means on her own."

"Okay. We'll give her some space."

* * *

Another three hours had passed. Rafiki had let them know on a couple of occasions that Kion's condition was still the same- while they were concerned that he wasn't awakening, at least he hadn't gotten worse. As the time had passed, Beshte and Ono had to leave. This left Simba, Nala and Fuli to wait.

"I'm getting really concerned, Simba," she told her husband, "what if he doesn't wake up?"

"He will, Nala," he reassured her, "he has to. He's been in tough spots before- he'll be fine."

"I hope you're right." She looked over at Fuli and frowned. Four hours, and she still hadn't moved. Looking past the cheetah, she saw the sun was starting to get low. "We should get Kiara before the sun sets."

"Hold on a second." Simba walked over to Fuli. "Fuli, could you do us a really big favour? It's starting to get a bit late, and Kiara is still with her friends. Could you get her to come back?"

"Huh? Oh, erm, I guess so." She stretched her legs, which had stiffened after being sat still for so long. "I'll be back soon." She set off for the Watering Hole.

"Are you sure that was a good idea?" Nala asked. "She isn't in the best mind set at the moment."

"It will help her if she gets some air and stretches her legs. If she just sat there all the time, it would allow her worries to get the better of her- the walk should distract her a bit."

* * *

Fuli made quick time in getting to the Watering Hole. She saw Kiara lying next to the water with Tiifu and Zuri, so she approached them.

"Kiara?" She asked, her voice low. "Simba asked me to fetch you."

"Oh, right. It is starting to get late." She stood up. "See you tomorrow, girls."

"See you, Kiara!" they replied.

So, Fuli and Kiara walked back to Rafiki's tree.

"How's Kion doing?" she asked after about five minutes of silence.

"Nothing's changed," she explained flatly. "Ono and Beshte have left, so it's just your parents over there."

"I see. Are you planning on staying too, or will you leave when we get back?"

"I think I'm going to stay. At least for a while, that is."

"I see." Kiara stopped for a moment, and when Fuli noticed, she stopped as well. "I haven't had the chance to thank you yet for bringing him to Rafiki."

"How did you-" she stopped herself. "Bunga?" Kiara nodded, and Fuli groaned. "I could kill him. Oh well. It was my fault this happened. If nothing else, I had to at least try and help."

"Fuli, how could it be your fault? I guarantee Kion doesn't think it's your fault, and even if he did, he wouldn't care."

Fuli let a low, dry, almost dark laugh escape her. "I doubt that."

"Fuli." Fuli didn't turn around. "Fuli!" She turned around. "Kion cares about you, and I know you care about him, so believe me, this is not your fault." She gave a light smile. "You're like a sister to me, I wouldn't lie to you."

Fuli didn't respond. She stayed silent for a second, as if mulling it over, before turning back around and beginning to walk again. "Simba's waiting for us, so we should head back."

Kiara sighed- she wasn't going to get through to her right now. They went back in silence, and when they got back, Fuli sat back down where she had before.

"Hey. You don't need to worry about Kion, he'll be fine. He's too stubborn to stay down for long." She laughed, but Fuli didn't reciprocate it. "He'll be awake before you know it. Just you wait."

Fuli went quiet again. Kiara knew she was stubborn, so she began to walk away.

"Hey," Fuli replied, albeit quietly. "Thanks. For, y'know, trying to cheer me up."

Kiara smiled at her, saying "sure" back, before returning to her parents.


	7. Ch 7- Breaking Through?

It had been a long day for everyone. After Nala had brought back a pair of antelope for the late meal, she made sure that Fuli ate as well, but the cheetah still wouldn't open up. The sun was finally setting over the horizon, and the four felines waiting in that Baobab tree were growing tired, but they still waited. Simba could feel himself starting to nod off, but his wife ensured he stay awake. Almost the instant that the beautiful mix of orange, red and pink in the sky faded to a dark, near black, dotted with the beautiful white lights of the stars, Rafiki returned to them.

"Well, Rafiki?" Simba asked, in a half yawn. "How is he doing?"

"He is not looking much different," he explained. "I changed de bandages to have a closer inspection, but it should heal. His temperature has gone down, and he is breathing fine. If he has not awoken by de morning, however, there may be something more serious."

"What is the best case scenario?" Nala asked, her voice a mix of worry and hope.

"Best case? He just has a big bump. Worst case could be he does not wake up." He saw them visibly feel sick at this, with Kiara nearly crying. "I would stay hopeful, though- the odds of that are astronomical. My guess would be he has a concussion, and when he wakes up, he needs a couple of days rest, since he may experience nausea and dizziness."

"I see. Well, we should call it a night. Thank you, Rafiki."

"It is no problem, Nala. I will wake you if there are any changes."

With that, Rafiki returned to the other room. The three lions exchanged their 'goodnights' before Nala laid down. Kiara then curled herself up in her mother's front paws, and the two lionesses drifted to sleep. Simba was preparing to do the same, but he noticed Fuli was still awake.

'Still? How is that possible?' he thought to himself, before walking over to the cheetah. She tilted her head at him, and he could instantly see the tiredness in her eyes. 'Oh, boy.'

"Fuli, it's really late," he told her, softening his voice, both to allow his family to sleep and to show his sincerity. "Don't you think you should get some sleep?"

"I can't," she replied. Simba waited for her to explain further, but she didn't. He moaned, before walking out of the tree. "Where are you going?"

"I need you to come with me. There is something you should see."

Fuli wanted to ask more, but he kept walking, so she just followed him. He led her to a hill, not far from the tree. Once at the top, they sat down and looked out across the Pride Lands. The entirety of the place that was their home was in sight- the Watering Hole, glistening under the moonlit sky; the grazing grounds, where the grass was slowly swaying in the night breeze; Pride Rock, standing tall as if it was watching over the Pride Lands.

Fuli might have thought it to be breathtaking, but she was more concerned with why Simba had brought her here. She looked up at Simba, who had a happy, reminiscent smile on his face.

"I remember when my father first showed the Pride Lands to me," he said, but not to anyone in particular. "It had been one morning at Pride Rock, but it was still breathtaking and amazing. And then he told me after I got myself and Nala into trouble that the stars are the Great Kings of the past, watching over us. It makes me feel good to know that my father is-"

"Simba?" she asked, snapping him from his memories and prompting him to look at her. "Why have you brought me here?"

"Fuli, you can't keep pushing yourself like you have today. Ono told me what-"

"Ugh!" She stood up, growling. "First Bunga, now Ono! It's not as if I couldn't hear any of you talking about me earlier. But, so what? I had to! It was my fault that this even happened!"

"I know that cannot be true. I trust in you and the others almost as much as my own children, and I know you would never want any harm on my son." He put a paw on her back. "When my son first assembled you and the rest of the Guard, I feared he didn't understand the importance of his choice. But when you all saved my daughter, I knew he had made the right choice. He has chosen the bravest, strongest, keenest of sight," he strengthened his smile, "and fastest. You four are the perfect choices."

She hung her head. "But I wasn't fast enough today. I was too slow and it got my best friend hurt. So, maybe I'm not the perfect choice."

"Hey." He put his paw under her chin, so she had to look at him. "My son chose you for a reason, and it WAS the right choice. Now, listen to me- what happened today was in no way your fault. If anyone is to blame, it is Janja for setting up the trap in the first place. You have done more than enough today, and more than anyone should ever have to. When Kion wakes up, he will be so proud of you."

Fuli wanted to cry. First Nala, then Kiara, and now Simba- they had all tried to cheer her up, and cared for her so much. But she wanted to cry because she felt that it was misplaced. The one person she might have believed it from was currently unconscious. She swiped away the paw and gathered her breath to stop herself from crying.

"No!" she told him, forcefully. "I know what I've done today… and it wasn't enough to keep my friend from getting hurt! It wasn't enough to prove I belong in the Guard! It just wasn't enough. I'm sorry, but I've accepted that. If Kion doesn't wake up tomorrow, I'm leaving. That's just how it has to be."

"No, Fuli, you can't-"

"You might be the king, sir, but I couldn't stay here if I even thought that it was my fault, and I know that it was, so I really have no choice."

She walked back to the tree, ignoring Simba's plea for her to come back. When she got there, she sat in the darkest corner, with her back to the two sleeping lionesses. Simba entered soon after, and it hurt him to see her shut herself away. He sighed as he lay down by his wife, silently praying that Kion would wake up as he fell asleep.

* * *

Fuli waited for a while, making sure that Simba and the others were fast asleep, before she creeped towards the entrance.

"Psst!" She heard a silent his as she was about to leave. She turned and saw Rafiki, beckoning for her to come towards him. Hesitantly, she obliged. "I am glad you are awake, Fuli! You look like you were headed somewhere!"

"Erm, well-"

"I need you to come with me and watch over Kion. I'm making a medicine in case he wakes up and feels nauseous! Now, come along, asante!"

He practically herded her into the room where Kion was sleeping, and her heart sank. He was lying in the middle of the room, still, quiet. It pained her to see him like this, because it only strengthened her idea that it was her fault- the blood stained bandages over the lump on his head causing knots in her stomach. She looked at him with a concerned face,then turned to Rafiki.

"Do you really think he'll wake up?" she asked, in a whisper. This was both to avoid waking the others, and also because she was afraid of his answer. "I mean, were you telling the truth before, or were you just sparing our feelings?"

He chuckled heartily, but still quiet. "Your concerns warm my heart, Fuli. I help a lot of people doing what I do, but I truly meet few like you. You have such a wholesome heart, but you have to remember one thing." She tilted her head as she waited for him to answer. He lifted a hand to the air, before grinning widely. "Never let your worries replace your hope."

Almost as if the crazy mandrill had known, they both turned at the sound of groaning, coming from Kion. Fuli gasped as she saw her lion friend begin to slowly move. She saw his legs almost stretch, and his head lift slightly before falling back down. When she saw his eyes open and look around the room, eventually settling on her, only one word could escape her mouth:

"Kion…"


	8. Ch 8- Let It All Out

Fuli was still in surprise- a happy surprise, but surprise nonetheless- that Kion was awake. The prince of the Pride Lands was looking right at her, but she couldn't say anything. She just didn't know what to say.

"Fuli?" he asked, groaning slightly. "Ugh, my head hurts like crazy. What's going on? Where am I?"

"Good evening, prince Kion!" Rafiki answered, whispering but happily. "You took a nasty bump on de head at the gorge, and your friend brought you to me."

"Oh, yeah." He then widened his eyes and turned to Fuli. "Fuli, are you alright?"

"M-me?!" She was in pure shock. After all that had happened, he was still putting others before himself. She just nodded, and Kion visibly relaxed.

"Yes, Kion, the rest are fine," Rafiki stepped in again, "your friends helped the wildebeest. Your family are here, but they've been sleeping for about an hour."

"Oh." He slowly tried to stand up, but lost his balance and fell over. "Oof!" He then felt an unsettling feeling in his stomach. "I think I'm going to be sick!"

"Take this," Rafiki gave him the medicine. Kion winced as he swallowed the disgusting mix of berries, making Rafiki chuckle. "Yes, it is bitter, but it will numb de pain and stop de nausea. You have a mild concussion, which will settle, but you need two days to rest."

"Alright. Thank you, Rafiki."

"Like your father taught me, hakuna matata. I'll let them know you're okay."

Rafiki left the two alone as he exited the room. Kion laughed a little, shaking his head lightly enough not to cause more pain.

"I'll never get that crazy monkey," he chuckled. He looked at a Fuli, expecting her to laugh too, but she was staring at her feet in silence. "Fuli?" She wouldn't look up. "Are you alright?"

It took her a moment, but she answered him. "How are you feeling?"

"A-a little sore, but alright. Fuli, something's bothering you. What is it?" She gritted her teeth, knowing he wouldn't stop. "Fuli, if something is wrong, you know you can-"

"Why?" she replied, her teeth still gritted. "Why did you push me out of the way?"

"What?" Kion was shocked. He couldn't believe she was asking him that. "What do you mean, why?"

"It's my fault you ended up like this. I wasn't paying attention, and I was the one who wasn't fast enough! It should have been me that got hurt by the rockfall, not you! You didn't deserve for that to happen to you!"

"Fuli, it's okay! You don't need to get so worked up, it's alright!"

"No, it's not!" She glared at him, then realised that she was shouting at him and stopped. "I'm so sorry. It's just… I should go."

"Fuli, wait." He slowly got to his feet, wobbly but he kept his balance. "Fuli, I would have done that for you if it was one rock, two rocks or a thousand. I don't want to see you get hurt."

"But you shouldn't have to get hurt for me." She was fighting back the tears and her voice was shaky. "I carried you all the way here, because I was afraid that you had… that you…" She forced back the tears and emotion with a sniff. "It's clear I don't belong on the Guard." She turned around to leave, but couldn't bring herself to do it, so she turned back to Kion. "I'm sorry. For… for everything."

"Fuli, stop." His voice was firm, but still as caring as she knew it to be. "First of all, you carried me the whole way here from the gorge? Not only must that have taken you forever, but you could have seriously hurt yourself doing that! Have you slept at all since you got here?" She shook her head. "You must be so tired! Why didn't you let Beshte carry me?"

"I don't know. He offered, but I kept turning him down. I guess I felt that I had to do it."

"Fuli…" he sighed. "And second of all, don't ever say that you don't belong on the Guard. Fuli, the truth is… I didn't just pick you because you were the fastest."

"Y-you didn't?" she put a paw over her heart. "Then why did you choose me?"

"Truth be told, I would have picked you even if you weren't the fastest animal the Pride Lands. I didn't pick any of you based on that. I picked a team that I thought truly cared about the Circle of Life; of animals that would be prepared to do whatever it takes to protect and help those in need. But do you know the main reason I picked you?" She shook her head. "I picked you, Fuli, because you could be the entire Lion Guard by yourself. You have the speed, strength, bravery, vision and fierceness to do so. You clearly had the bravery to take over and help me earlier, because I wouldn't be here otherwise. You not only had the physical strength to carry me here, but you have always had the will to do what ever it takes to help people, no matter the problem and no matter how hard. And I've seen you get fierce- honestly, you've scared me before!" She couldn't resist but laugh at that. It made Kion's heart flutter to see her finally smile. "And you can spot if something is troubling someone, and put yourself by their side to make them feel better. Above all else, you are the most considerate; the most caring; the friendliest, most amazing animal in all of the Pride Lands. So it would be wrong to have anyone in the Lion Guard instead of you."

"K-K-Kion," she was struggling to hold it back, "a-after everything that's h-happened, y-you still…" She held on for another moment, before she let the tears flow and the emotion pour out. "I'm so sorry!"

She placed her head under his chin, nuzzling him as she sobbed. He allowed for her to cry into his chest- she needed to let it out, and he was happy to let her do so. He gently rubbed her back with his paw, even though he nearly fell over doing so, and quietly shushed to calm her down.

"It's okay," he whispered. "I'm alright now, thanks to you. Everything is going to be okay."

"T-thank you," she whispered back.

"No. Thank you, Fuli. You saved me."

After a few moments, he heard her sobs grow to a stop, before they were replaced with the gentle intakes and outtakes of breath. Looking at her, he noticed her fall asleep, gently lying down on the ground.

'She's worn herself out,' he thought with a quiet chuckle. 'She's been through a lot today.'

He gently lay down as well, placing his head on top of her. He smiled. Looking at the entrance, he saw Rafiki come in, the mandrill chuckling at the now sleeping cheetah.

"I see she has finally fallen asleep," he spoke quietly. "I thought she would be up for de whole night! Should I take her through to de others?"

"No, don't," Kion whispered back, "let her rest."

Kion soon feel asleep as well, the two cubs sleeping soundly. Rafiki couldn't help but chuckle at how innocent they looked. He then got an idea, and started looking around his wall.

'Hmm,' he thought, looking at the number of different paintings he had added, 'where can I find a little room?"


	9. Epilogue- The Next Day

Kion woke up fairly early the next day. He gave a mild yawn as his eyes fluttered open. He looked around the room he was now in, the memories of what had happened the day before, then looked down at Fuli. The cheetah cub was sleeping soundly, purring quietly, wearing a smile on her face.

'I should let her sleep,' he thought. Gently, he lifted his head from off her back, and slowly got to his feet. This did not go as smoothly as he had hoped, though, as his dizziness returned to him and he tripped on his hind paw, landing on his side with an "oof!". He saw Fuli let out a light yawn as she too woke up. 'So much for letting her sleep.' He saw her green eyes open, and she looked over at him.

"Kion?" she asked. "Are you okay? It sounded like you hurt yourself!"

"It's alright, Fuli. I got up a bit dizzily and tripped, but it didn't hurt too much." He smiled at her. "Do you always purr when you sleep?"

"If I'm sleeping well, I do," she giggled. "How's your head today?"

"A little sore, now that you mention it, but better. Thankfully, I'm not feeling nauseous."

"Good. I could do without watching you throw up again."

They both laughed at that, just as Rafiki walked in. He was carrying some more medicine in his hand.

"Good morning, you two!" he greeted them cheerfully. "It sounds like you are doing better, Kion! I would advise you to take a day to rest, but you should be okay tomorrow!"

"Alright, Rafiki." Kion drank the medicine Rafiki gave him, before shuddering. "Why can't you ever make a medicine that actually tastes good?" The mandrill couldn't help but laugh at this, and neither could Fuli. Kion shook his head at them. "Are my parents awake in the other room?" Rafiki nodded. "Could you bring them in?"

"Of course, Kion!"

Rafiki left straight away.

"Should I give you guys some space, Kion?" Fuli asked, a little nervous.

"Don't be silly, Fuli. It's thanks to you I got here, so I'm sure they'll want to say thanks." Simba, Nala and Kiara quickly entered the room. To Kion's surprise, however, Bunga, Beshte, Ono, Timon and Pumbaa also came in. "Woah! I didn't realise you guys were all here too!"

"Ah, lay off it, kiddo! Of course we'd check up on ya!" Timon spoke up first. "You're lookin' in good shape after what happened!"

"How are you feeling, Kion?" Beshte asked.

"I'm doing okay, guys."

"It's a good job Fuli took control when she did," Ono remarked. "We followed her lead, and Rafiki was able to take care of you!"

"Oh, please," Fuli replied, blushing, "I just made sure he got here." She cleared her throat. "Look, about yesterday. I'm sorry I pushed you guys away yesterday. You were all just looking out for me, and I shouldn't have acted like I did."

"Don't be ridiculous, Fuli," Nala smiled at the cheetah, "after what happened, you did so much yesterday to make sure my son was okay. I honestly cannot thank you enough."

"You don't have to thank me, really. I was just doing what I could."

"C'mon, Fuli! Hakuna Matata!" Bunga cheered.

"Oh, boy! I'm getting emotional!" Pumbaa sniffed, before accidentally letting out a fart. "Oops! Sorry."

"Ew!" Everyone screamed.

"I'd better get this guy out before he suffocates the kid," Timon patted his buddy on the back. "Look after yourself, Kion!" With that, they left for Hakuna Matata Falls.

"We should be heading back for Pride Rock ourselves," Simba remarked, "we'll come by and check on you later.

"We are so pleased that you're okay, Kion." Nala nuzzled her son.

"Don't worry, mom, I'm okay now."

Simba nuzzled his son, and then he and Nala left. The Lion Guard then turned to look at Kion.

"So, what are we doing for patrol today?" Bunga asked.

"Well, I'm going to be stuck here all day, so I can't join you," Kion explained. "You guys should head out and do the patrol to make sure Janja doesn't attack again, and I want Fuli to take charge today."

"M-me?" Fuli asked, caught off guard. "Kion, why me?"

"After yesterday, I can't think of anyone else who should stand in for me. It's evident that you have all the good qualities of a leader, and I think if you're in charge today, then everything should go smoothly."

"Yeah, but let us help today," Beshte explained. "I know yesterday was a lot, but if something happens, you don't need to do it all yourself. We're a team."

"You're right. Of course you are." Fuli then smiled at Kion. "I'll do it."

"Thank you, Fuli. Alright, guys! Till the Pride Lands End!"

"LION GUARD DEFENDS!"

Bunga, Beshte and Ono all headed outside straight away. Fuli walked up to Kion and nuzzled his cheek with hers, purring, before leaving. This left Kion with a big smile on his face, as a sigh escaped his voice, which Kiara couldn't help but laugh at.

"You're in a good mood, Kion!" she remarked, making him raise an eyebrow at his sister. "Given that you were hit on the head by falling rocks twenty-four hours ago, you're very chirpy."

"What do you mean?" he asked.

"Oh, please! We were talking about this just yesterday, and I doubt that you have amnesia!" She sat down in front of her brother. "While you were out cold yesterday, I managed to speak to Fuli, and she was so worried about you."

"She was?"

"Uh huh. You mean so much to her, and I know she means just as much to you, so why won't you admit you like her already?"

"Please! She's my best friend!"

Kiara had a comeback in mind, but she instead turned her attention to Rafiki's paintings with a sort of laughing gasp. Turning his head to what she had seen, Kion widened his eyes and blushed- among the mural was a small painting of himself and Fuli, asleep like they had been the night before. He looked back at Kiara, who was smirking from ear to ear.

"Oh, Kion! You really expect me to believe that she is just your friend when you do that?" she teased.

"Sh-sh-she was tired!" His stutter echoed his embarrassment- he wasn't ashamed about what happened, but he had expected it to remain between them. He couldn't hide his reddening cheeks either. "She'd worn herself out carrying me, and she spent the whole day worrying!"

"Uh huh, that explains why she's asleep in the painting, but not why your head is on her back!"

"W-w-well, that's because, erm, I-I had, erm…"

Kiara laughed at his struggle to explain himself. She knew how he really felt, so he couldn't hide the truth from her.

"Okay, sure thing, little brother. You say what you like."

He groaned. "I'm never going to hear the end of this, am I?"

"Nope."

THE END

 **(A/N: thank you all so much for reading this story. I had originally planned for this to be a one-shot, but it kind of grew from there, so it became a full on multi-chapter piece. I'm really proud of how this came out, and this could not have been better for my 25** **th** **fan fiction! I would like to give a little bit of thanks to a couple of other writers on the site, Yingyangmaster and money100- they've both been quite supportive as I've written this, and I would appreciate it if you checked out their stuff too! Anyway, I'll talk to you guys soon!)**


End file.
